The Summer Ends
by GlovecestQueen
Summary: As the leaves begin to fall, and Dipper and Mabel are sent back home. Stan and Ford have the house to themselves for the first time all summer.


it was a cold and sweaty day. grim woke up to find mandy and billy dead on the floor. he sighed, "another day another dollar mon" and collected the corpses from the ground to sell to the local vegan bakery bc grim supports small bussinesses. he hears a beep coming from his belt and locates the machine, which was also his life support. "hey wade whats the sitch?mon" grim moans.

"i've got two old nasty men for ya grim grom" grim could hear the pure lust in the smaller mon, but at the tender old age that grim was, he could not understand technolody and thought wade was a mere computer slave.

grim sat down on a moving car, his legs disintegrating, "ah yeah boy im way ahead of ya tell me where to find those mons mon"

~**~:3c~~~ PINES HOUSEHOLE~*~~*uvu

stenle stan pulled a tye dye grunge shirt over his bosom, a shirt he had recently stolen off a dead urban outfitter. stanford came behind him (NOT LIKE THAT! U PERSV) and put his hands on his waist. stanfords six finger hands were so big they fit the entirety of stanels waist and girth.

"stanli i saw u ate my cereal. the cereal i left thirty years ago. it was my fav cereal and i was saving it for wintor"

"ford, i was starving. i had nothing else to eat."

"so u conveniently ate my cereal huh. wow."

"ford u bitch"

at this point dipper and mabel had run away from home, as the brothers refused to wear pants and underwear anymore. it was too many old dongs for two growing furs. it brings a tear to stan lee's eyes, "tis ur fault" he started, pointing a single crusty finger at the other stan, as it was his only remaining finger, "THat my kildrens left! now im sad+alone"

ford sighed, reaching out for his brother when a KABLAM kablam'd the mystery shaquille/

"wtf"i cried

The Grim Reaper appeared infront of the brothas, in all his bony glory. a spotlite shines on his bones. he removes his robe. "i am-"

"you're da grim reaper." stan whisps, turning to his brothur. "ford i didnt tell u. but im dying."

ford craps on the floor without pants to cradle the feces, and starts to run before his shoe locks with his shit and trips him. he crashes into grim. grims bones break and stab ford in his appendix, which burst. "why didnt u tell me you were dying stany boi" he yells over grims pained moans. "i was in denial" stan says, reaching out to help his steamier twin, who was now on the ground in a pool of blood and fecal matter. he had never looked more goregeuos. "just like i was in denial of mi feelings for you. my brother."

"bro" ford cries, blood and tears in his smile. they embraced as an awkward grim stands in the corner of the mystery shaq's bathroom, piecing himself back 2gether and trying to hide his alarmingly loud erection ( dont feel.

"im gone as it is anywei ford. so hear me out ok"

"anything" ford

"we shant deny ourselves any longer. if im dead tomorrow i wont forgive myself for never ravishing you. you were always quite the uke." he had taken fifteen viagras that day and like a mother bird coughed up 7.5 tablets into fords wide beak.

"oh stan lee" ford killed himself when he herd those words. but grim immediately brought him back to life, too aroused to miss the sexening of a lifetime. between brothers. they are brothers born from the same momther on the same day probably because they twins ykno? their dicks look exactly alike. stanle touches fords renewed flesh, still warm from the dryer and leans in for a kiss. ford complys, vibrating at his was not something broteers they were not

brothers. they were brlovers (brother lovers).

lee grabbed his brother by the cokc and pulled him of the floor into his lap, their naked manhogs slapping against each other. at this point grim was suffering from an aneurysm in his dick, frothing on the floor. ford noticed the dejected skeleton and it reminded him of his awkward teen years, where the only bone he could score was from the family pig. he beckoned to grim, his grin as big as the JFK assassination conspiracy. grim stood up, the first time he stood since his lover, billy died. he shyly climbed into juniper lee's lap, leaving a trail of precum everywhere he

went. whatta fucken sloot

he whimpered as stanley began spanking his meaty b00t, "ya like that princess? u been a bad gorl" stanley accurately critiized grims lack of responsibility as a member of the royal family. kate always overshadowed him in the press, causing him great grief. stan understans. ford bites his ear bone, shattering his teeth in the process, but still manages to spit in his ear "get away from the fish wagon gertrude the man aint a honkin at you" he slid his slimy gums agaisnt grim's nicely contoured cheekbones. grim had watched several michellephan vids before this visit. never kno when ur gonna have steamy wrinkly smex. stanley joined the action, taking a lick at his good mate's fishing rod. the three burly burls grinded against each other at a rate of 80 mph, over the speed limit in grabit falls. the police would be coming for these criminals any minute, adding to the thrill of the fucci.

the three climaxed at once, despite hardly fucking at all. they couldnot wait any longher. grim screamed in jamaican. the other two burls followed, the sound vibrating the earth so hard that south america and africa reunited once again, sharing a tender kiss. luv is in the air and so is swine flu. stanford and stanley died upon climax from swine flue. grim sat on the corpses lap, covered in warm ejaculate from head to toe. he totally forgot they were going to die today, their love was short but enough to make him forget the pain of losing Princess Diana. he headed back home, corpses schlinged across his waist like a fanny pack. Grim knew how to rock normcore. he eneterd his home to find billy and mandy playing twister w a tired Jeb Bush. Jeb was vining the experience in order to seem more Cool to the teens and the working class. Grim sighed and dropped the bodies to the floor and watched the kildrens and Jeb Bush feed..another day another dollar mon


End file.
